


um does this count as crack

by shownunu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownunu/pseuds/shownunu
Summary: sweaty hyunwoo but unfinished





	um does this count as crack

**Author's Note:**

> a draft i never finished but i like how i wrote it . if you want me to finish it off pleaseeeee let me know or you can just steal this prompt..do as you want

"How many times has it been now..?" This question spiraled around in the boy's head repeatedly. Of course it was 1 am, the perfect time to reflect on the inconveniences of the previous day. Yet he didn't quite understand why he was so worked up. His head rested on his pillow, the sound of a particular older member's loud snores filled the dark room; despite him claiming to be a light sleeper. But even then, his thoughts were filled with one person, making his eyebrows crunch up into an untieable knot. 

It was during dance practice one morning. An upcoming world tour was on it's way. Touching back up on a few older choreos was needed. But after a few rounds of doing a part too late or early, or just blanking out completely, muscle memory took over. Time passed like a bullet train. Panting filled the dance room. They had already gone over 5 old choreos in just 2 hours. 

"Alright," Kihyun began, "I think thats enough for now, considering how soaked Hyung's shirt is." His eyes were on one particular member in the back of the room, who was almost swallowing an entire bottle of water. The rest followed suit, turning thier heads to the eldest. Laughter erupted between them all. Changkyun was hysterical on the floor. He pointed,"H-hyung your shirt! How do you sweat so much?!" Hyungwon snorted at the remark. "Yah! Don't make fun he's still not used to the open air! He just needs to be tossed back into the swimming pool!" Shownu cracked a smile and hummed his laughs in his chest. "That would explain a lot." he responded. 

Minhyuk, despite being sweaty and hot, had his arm around Jooheon as they lay on the cold wooden floor. Suddenly he began to shout, "Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Soon, everyone was chanting loudly, the cheers echoed loudly in the relatively small room. Shownu laughed as the others chanted on, encouraging him strip in front of them. Not that it mattered. They practically knew every inch of each other just from walking aroud the dorms. Soon enough, his thick arms were pulling over the black shirt over his head. Cheers, whoops, and hollers were yelled out. "Yeah!! It's gettin HOT in here!" "You should be in a body builder's magazine!!" The remarks made by his memebers made Shownu smile widely in embarrassment. But he had to admit the feeling of the cool AC air on his bare skin felt (END)


End file.
